Escape
by ReadingReticent
Summary: What will happen when a boy, kicked out of his house by his unloving parents, finds a broken girl who he knows is special? Will they finally find their happy ending, or will the forces that crushed everything they loved with smiles on their faces, destroy their last chance at happiness? Rated T for mild swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

He sighed for millionth time that day. Running a hand through his vibrant blue hair, he placed his head on the head rest of the back seat of his family's car. "I'm sorry Sir. I know you didn't want to move, but it was what your parents had ordered, and what they say goes without discussion. They just need a little time to themselves, that's all. It has nothing to do with you, Sir."

Realizing that his butler and closest friend was trying to cheer him up, he gave a small smile to try to convince him that he was alright. "Thank you, Simon. I take no offense to them sending me off to live on my own. I know that they always wished they never had a child. They gave me this so that I will never forget that, and I am reminded of that every time I look at my reflection." As he spoke his last sentence, he traced with his fingers a red tattoo that ran from his hairline, over his right eye, to the bottom of his face. The tattoo almost took up the entire the right side of his face. When he was very young, his parents forced him to get the tattoo to make him understand that no one wanted him. The tattoo was also to make sure that he was never loved by anyone, because no one can love someone with something who has ugly marks like him.

The car suddenly came to a screeching stop, pulling him from his thoughts. He was about to ask why they were stopping, as they were in the middle of the city when he was informed that his house was on the outskirts to save people the trouble of seeing him more than they have to, when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde girl being held by a pink haired man from behind. He assumed by the expression on her face that she was about to be hit. His assumption was then proven wrong as she proceeded to run into the street.

What caused him to get out of the car and go after her was the tears running down her face. As he saw her tears, he had a strange urge to wipe her tears away and let her know that everything was going to be fine. He had a feeling that he never wanted to see her cry again. He shook his head, pushing that thought to the back of his mind. He didn't her name, how could he possibly think that he never wanted to see her cry again? He figured he just needed to sleep considering he had just been on the road for six hours strait. His eyes slowly started to close and he drifted off to sleep.

~Time Skip~

When he awoke, Simon was gently shaking and calling his name. "Mr. Fernandes… Mr. Fernandes!" The said person turned to find that they were in front of the house where he would be living for the rest of his life, or at least until he turned eighteen and was finally able to disappear and get away from his parents.

"I told you, I am not a Fernandes and never have been. I am just Jellal." He said with a smile. Simon couldn't help but to mirror the smile, as they were too close for Simon to feel like he had offended Jellal in any way. "Oh, and you are no longer my butler. You are my friend, no one tells my Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes or you won't get paid anymore. Understood?"

"Of course, Jellal." The former butler turned to look at the house and couldn't wait to see what it looked like on the inside. He let out a low whistle. "They sure gave you a normal looking house. I was expecting something like a shack with the way those people treat you. Look at this house. It looks just like the ones town! The only thing different about it is that it's not in town." With that said, Simon grabbed some of Jellal's things and walked into the house.

Also grabbing some of his things, Jellal looked at the house. Simon was right, it actually looked like a house. His parents must have been in a generous mood when they bought the house, and they probably almost immediately regretted it or forgot what house they even bought in the first place. Deciding that he had been standing outside for long enough, he decided that he should see what it looked like on the inside.

When Jellal walked in, he almost dropped his stuff from the shock. It looked amazing inside. The outside looked alright, but that was nothing compared to what the inside looked like.

Hours went by as both Jellal and Simon had explored the entire house top to bottom trying to find what surprise was left for them to make their wonderful new house turn out to be a total trash pit. However, to their surprise, they found nothing suspicious, and they had come to the conclusion that the house had not been bought by the Fernandes couple, but by one of the other butlers as they couldn't even take time out of their day to bother buying a house for the child they just kicked out.

The house was so much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Jellal had been forced into taking the master bedroom as Simon would not even let him look in any of the other rooms unless Jellal had agreed to take the master. Living with Simon wasn't a bad thought in the first place, the thing that had him the most worried was the house that they were going to be living in, but now that they know that it's this house, there wasn't anything else to be worried about.

By now it was ten thirty and both Jellal and Simon were tired. They had chosen to unpack everything over the next few days for they chose this day to relax and take in the new place. They went their separate ways to their own rooms. When Jellal had finally settled under the covers after doing his usual routine before bed, he couldn't help but to think about the blonde girl they had seen earlier that day. What had happened that made her run into the street crying? After thinking of her, his mind went to his new school. He was starting school tomorrow at Magnolia High. Would he see her there? He hoped he would, maybe then he could finally understand what that feeling was when he had first seen her. With the thoughts running through his head, he drifted off to sleep once again that day.

~Time Skip~

The blue haired man woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. The irritating beeping noise driving him insane enough to finally get up and turn it off, for the alarm clock was on the other side of the room, causing him to have to actually make him have to move around to turn it off. Jellal let out an irritated growl as he slammed his hand down onto the button to shut the damn thing up. With a yawn, he walked to his connecting bathroom and took a quick shower allowing the water to help wake him up a bit.

As he exited the bathroom, he looked in his closet for a change of clothes, having forgotten to bring any in with him leaving him in a towel, he found his new school uniform. It was a white button shirt, with a red and white striped tie, a dark blue blazer, and simple black pants. Jellal had never gone to an actual school as he had always been home schooled, but to make his worries even worse, Magnolia High was a public school.

Sighing, knowing he had no way of getting out of going to this school, he dressed himself in his uniform, and made his way to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast before he had to leave for school. When he walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Simon already there and cooking eggs and bacon, but to top it all off, he had a frilly pink apron on. As soon as Jellal saw what Simon looked like, he burst out laughing. Full on, clutching his stomach as he's rolling on the floor, laughing.

Simon just watched in amusement as his friend died on the floor from laughing. "Laugh all you want but now you're not getting any." When he immediately heard Jellal stop laughing, a smirk appeared on his face. "Laugh at that."

After they ate their breakfast, and Jellal finished getting ready for school, Simon drove his friend to the school for his first day. It was already two months into the year, but oh well, it's not his fault his parents decided to kick him out of the house now.

As Jellal walked through the school gates, on his way to find the guidance office to find out what his schedule was, he could hear everyone murmuring and whispering to each other, and he had a strange feeling it was because of him. Immediately, he thought it was because he put his uniform on wrong or something along those lines, and was shocked when a girl suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking him from moving any further.

Subconsciously, he took a step back, as she was a bit too close for comfort. "So, what's your name Cutie? Or would you just like for me to keep calling you Cutie?" Jellal immediately froze. No one had ever told him he was cute before. All he's ever been called was stuff like worthless, and ugly, and a waste of air and space. This girl had short white hair, blue eyes, and a very curvy body. Jellal mentally slapped himself when he realized what he had just noticed about her.

"Jellal. I'm Jellal Fernandes." He hated to say that was his last name, but he had no other name to call himself as, thus, he was stuck with Fernandes. He saw her smile widen as eyed him up and down. As soon as she did that, he realized what type of girl she was. She was the type to gladly say that she has been able to date every male in the school, showing off that no one can turn her down when she asks if they want to go out with her, only to be left for another guy the next day. Jellal knew that she was trying to get him as her latest victim, he also knew that he would be the first person to reject her and he couldn't wait to see how she would react to it.

"I'm not interested in anything having to do with you so can you please move so that I can make my way to the guidance office? I need to receive my schedule." Having said that with a cold and emotionless expression, he walked past where she stay, stunned and unable to move. He was not going to get involved with people like her.

One second he was walking towards the school, still on his search for the guidance office, next he was running from a crowd of squealing girls. Without looking, he turned to hide behind the school, and tripped over something on the ground. Once he regained his focus, he looked to see what he had tripped on, only to find the same blonde girl he saw yesterday, sitting there clutching her ankle. Tears were streaming down her face again, some of them were probably from the pain, but her eyes were too red and puffy for her to have just started crying.

Guilt flooded over him as he realized that he had just tripped over her. "I am so sorry. I was running from some girls and I thought I'd be safe back here and…" When he realized he was rambling on he stopped talking to regain his composure. " I am really so sorry I tripped over you and I really hope your ankle is alright. I'll take you to the infirmary. Can you walk?" When she shook her head, he crouched down in front of her, his back facing her. When he noticed she wasn't moving, her looked to see a confused look on her face. "You can't walk on your ankle, and I have to get you to the infirmary some way, so I'll carry you on my back. Just get on." When he smiled to reassure her that he wasn't going to hurt her, she gently climbed onto his back

"I'm Jellal Fernandes. Your name is?" Without talking, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her ID. "Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you, Lucy."

 **I got a kind of bored with the NaLu, so I decided to write some JeLu. I know that it's another high school au, but this story idea has been floating around in my head for so long and I just got around to writing it down. This will have several chapter, though I am not sure how many it is going to be. I am sorry that it's been so long since I last posted anything, but a lot of stuff has been happening in my life, so yeah, took me a while to write anything. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! Bye bye.**


End file.
